DJ Sammy Evans
by 78Violetfan
Summary: It just happens to be Quinn and Sam's anniversary...and with a boyfriend like Sam surprises are sure to come! Future-fic.


**Okay, so this new idea kind of popped up in my head last night, and it didn't go away. I thought it was good enough to publish also so, I decided to write it...**

**...I'm still working on The Band, so you can expect an update sometime later this week probably...**

**But I really wanted to put this out there, I thought the idea was cute!**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray, 22 years old living in a basically run-down apartment with her boyfriend Sam Evans woke up nearly the same time every morning, 7:00 A.M. It was a habit that started when she was five going into first grade, and no matter how much she wanted it to, the habit never died.<p>

Quinn had a strict rule in living with Sam...seperate bedrooms, and no sex. You see Quinn's only ever had sex once and she got pregnant. She remembers those months all too well, and she definitely did not want a repeat of the hell a pregnancy put her through...not until she had a husband of course.

Sam, being the good, decent, totally chivalrous guy he was kindly obliged. They had lived in San Francisco (yes, Quinn Fabray was wrong; she did get out of Lima). San Francisco was expensive, and the only way either one of them could afford living there was if they got roommates, it kind of seemed like the only logical explanation to either of the blondes. They had been dating since three months before graduating William McKinley High School.

_Sam finally came to his senses and ended things with Mercedes, which she replied to with a, "it's about damn time, boy I was gonna dump your ass anyway!" She seemed happy with it, because it turned out she had her eyes on someone else afterall. And Quinn who after "finding herself" and having another go with Noah "Puck" Puckerman who had broken up with Lauren (actually she broke up with him, shh! Don't tell anyone). However Quinn and Puck's relationship with eachother ended when they both realized the only thing they gave eachother was the pain and memory of the daughter they no longer had._

After getting back together and graduating High School Quinn and Sam moved out to California after realizing they both had full scholarships to Golden Gate University. Sam with football, and Quinn with her grades.

Two years later at the age of 21, Quinn decided to drop out of school, it may sound crazy, but she had decided to pursue the career of acting...afterall she was pretty damn good at that (read: The Perfect Daughter/Good Girl/All Lies). She had gotten a few rolls in three movies they were small, but they were good enough for her.

I know you may be thinking: Actors get paid a lot of money-why is she living in a run-down apartment? Well the answer is simple, Quinn loves Sam, who has already graduated (he only needed two years), and Sam is a radio DJ by the name of DJ Sammy Evans. Quinn used the some-what medium amounts of money she earned from the three movie rolls to pay for a building and co-workers and the other things a radio DJ needs. This showed Sam that she was fully supportive in whatever he wanted to do, just like he had taken care of the two of them while she found herself a job and realized her own dreams.

Today was March 14th, it was their anniversary, four years ago today they had gotten back together. And at 7:00 A.M. like everyother morning Quinn Fabray woke up. She stretched her arms above her head yawning a little before grabbing her glasses and pushing herself out of bed. She was only in a pair of her boyfriend's shorts and a black sportsbra as she walked over to her bedroom door opened it and stepped into the open space of the apartment.

It was a homey looking apartment with a lamp on a table next to a loveseat sofa that sat in front of a small box TV that set on a table and plugged into the wall that was covered in pictures of the happy couple, Sam's family, Quinn's family (her mom and her sister Frannie, guess who's not there :p), they also had a few pictures of the glee club as a whole and a few pictures of them with some old friends and a few new ones they had met in California.

The blonde looked around the apartment for her roommate slightly confused. Normally on their anniversary Quinn woke up to find Sam cooking bacon with eggs and toast with a glass of chocolate milk and a rose. However, it was different today. Sam wasn't cooking. In fact, once Quinn stalked over to his room, she noticed he wasn't there at all. Head he forgotten what today was?

Quinn scratched her head yawning as she walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>In a brick building across town Sam sat in a radio booth talking with two very familiar male's; Puck and Finn. He was laughing, "yeah, I know...then we found out that the whole thing was wired and it was all a mess." He was talking about some class he took while in college.<p>

Puck chuckled, "dude, you are one messed up guy!"

Finn nodded, "messed up, did it hurt!"

Sam nodded, "of course, getting shocked normally does hurt a bit." He shook his head while he ate his McDonald's breakfast McMuffin the boys had brought him, "whatever, enough about me, tell me what's been going on with the two of you?"

Finn shrugged, "well, after Rachel and I broke up when she went to New York I met a girl named Ellie when her car just happened to break down and she came to the auto shop for help, I work with Burt now." He shrugged again, "actually, I pretty much took over for him seeing as he can't really work as much...Ellie and I are married now, and we're expecting our first kid...it's a boy."

Sam smiled, "dude, that's awesome...I'm happy for you!"

Finn grinned, "thanks man."

The blonde boy looked at the still mohawked guy, "and you?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm still as bad ass as ever."

Sam chuckled, "and?"

Puck shook his head, "well, I work for construction now back home, I'm not married, but I am in a pretty freaking serious relationship with this hot chick Clarissa. I met her when we were fixing up her house after a fire broke out."

Sam nodded, "good for you..." He shrugged, "you know how everyone else is?"

Puck nodded, "Artie married Brittany and he travels with her as she goes on tour with her dance company _Happy Feet_."

Sam chuckled at the name.

Finn picked up where Puck left off, "Mike works with Brittany teaching a class so he travels with them also. He and Tina are married, so she tags along also. They have two little Asian replicas named Ti and Lexie." Finn paused taking a drink of his coffee before continuing, "Mr. Schue and Miss P finally admitted their feelings for eachother fully and are married with a son named Ben...Kurt's engaged to Blaine and is managing a fashion company and line with Mercedes while also doing some broadway shows with Rachel. Blaine is a music manager."

Puck nodded again, "Berry's already made it big, her name's in lights all around New York and she has an album coming out next year...Mercedes manages the fashion company and line while Kurt does the shows, and Blaine's managing her for an album of her own...Lauren is back in Lima coaching the wrestling team and is married to Azimio, which I for one never saw coming."

Sam glanced between the two of them before asking, "what about Coach Bieste and Coach Sylvester?"

Puck shrugged, "same old Bieste, and Sylvester's still a bitch."

Sam nodded while the tallest of the three shrugged, "the only one we don't know of is Santana."

Puck nodded in agreement, "yeah, it's like the hot Latina just stepped off the face of the earth or something."

Sam chuckled at that, "actually, Santana moved here last year, she and Quinn are going to be in a TV show togehter."

"Wait, Quinn's an actress?" Finn asked.

While Puck asked, "Santana's here?"

Sam nodded, "yeah, Quinn started acting last year when Santana showed up at our door and convinced her to do something crazy with her. They both began the career and they won the lead rolls in a show called _Undiscovered_ or something like that. They start filming today, I think."

Puck chuckled, "that bitch...how could she have not told me she moved?" He of course was referring to Santana.

Finn just shook his head, "how are you and Quinn by the way?"

Sam smiled, "great...I love her."

* * *

><p>Quinn stepped out of the shower with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body, while she blow dried her blonde locks which were now shoulder length and she had bangs that swept to the left side. Once she was done, the blonde opened the bathroom door to find her best friend sitting on the loveseat stuffing her face with a bag of barbecue potato chips. "Hey Q, " the Latina greeted.<p>

Quinn looked at her friend with slightly confused eyes, "Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "that is who I am?"

Quinn shook her head, "how did you get in? The door was locked."

Santana raised her eyebrows questioningly, "and your point is?"

Quinn waved her hand toward the door, "it was locked!"

Santana chuckled, "Quinn, honey, I was raised in Lima Heights Adjacent okay...I learned how to break into a house."

Quinn nodded, "who taught you?"

Santana shrugged, "my dad."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "your dad's a doctor?"

Santana nodded, "yes...my father is a _very _smart doctor."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "why are you here?"

Santana shrugged, "you said you wanted to ride in together, so here I am, picking you up."

The blonde nodded in realization, "right...sorry." She continued her walk to her room to get dressed.

After about ten minutes of waiting the Latina heard the door to the blonde's room open as Quinn stepped out, "I have to put my contacts in and then I'll be ready." She stated as Santana stood up. Santana nodded as Quinn made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The two girls got to the set of their new television show fifteen minutes later. "Girls, hey," they were greeted by their directorwriter Jeffers William (yes, that was his name). the two girls smiled at him, "hey," they said together.

Jeffers gave them a small smiled, "the other writers and I have come up with a new idea."

"what does that mean?" Santana asked. She was worried her and Quinn would be out of a job.

Jeffers sighed looking between the two of them, "well...we've decided that we're gonna make the two main characters, Chyler..." He looked at Santana before looking at Quinn as he said, "...and Veronica who are complete opposites fall in love with eachother."

Quinn nodded in disbelief, "so you want us to be gay?"

Jeffers agreed with a nod, "yeah, you now...Veronica being the good witch falling for Chyler, who is inevitably the evil dark witch, and in the end they know it's not to be, yet they fight for their love anyway."

Quinn nodded, "oh, I..."

Santana elbowed her in the side lightly, "come on Q, it's like a sappy romance story...you love those."

Quinn looked at her friend still not fully convinced, "I know, but..."

Santana shook her head, "Quinn, I play Chyler and as Veronica, it's not like you'll have to go around kissing a complete stranger...It's just me...you can trust me."

The blonde girl nodded, "alright...you're right, it's just you...it's just us."

Jeffers looked at the two of them, "really, it doesn't bother you? You'll do it?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "oh, please...I'm already gay!"

And with that the two actresses were taken to their dressing rooms.

* * *

><p>It was now five o'clock which was the time that Sam's radio show started. He flicked on his mic and watched as the radio light read: <em>on air<em> before stating, "hello to my listeners...today is an amazing day as it is my anniversary with my really hot girlfriend, we're celebrating four years together, dating since we were eighteen." He cleared his throat, "she's not listening yet...but I know when she will be, however my happiness is kind of sending me into a frenzy of love songs so call in if you've got a request." After he intorduced himself to his listeners he hit one of the buttons to start playing one of his favorite love songs: _Born To Make You Happy_, by Britney Spears. Yes, Sam Evans admitted that he did enjoy a little of Britney's music (Quinn had gotten him into her).

* * *

><p>"And cut!" Jeffers yelled as he stood up, "print it..." he smiled. "Girls that was great!" He of course was talking to Santana and Quinn who had just finished a fight scene after thier characters first met. Santana was currently laying next to a wall she had been thrown into while Quinn was in the middle of a pile of broken wood (it was a table until the Latina threw her into it). Jeffers continues smiling, "that was excellent, we're done for the day." He told them directing them to stand up.<p>

After Santana stood up she walked over to her friend to help her up, "I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Coach Sylvester...if it wasn't for her we probably would've had to have stunt doubles for this."

Quinn laughed with her, "yeah."

After the two said goodbye to the crew and the rest of the cast they went to their trailers to change back to their normal clothes and grab their scripts for the next taping.

They met out by Santana's car probably thirty minutes later and the raven haired girl began to drive back to Quinn's place. She couldn't help but keep an eye on the blonde who was currently looking out the window on the passenger side and sighing contently to herself. Santana looked at the road ahead before fulling turning her neck to the blonde, "Q, you've been weird all day, you alright?"

The girl in question turned to face Santana whose eyes had traveled back to the road but she knew the girls ears were all hers. Quinn nodded, "yeah, I'm fine."

Santana shook her head, "I'm not buying it."

Quinn rolled her eyes, sometimes she hated having Santana in her life, "it's our four year anniversary." She mumbled.

Santana turned left at the stop sign, "sorry...I didn't catch that?"

"It's our four year anniversary," Quinn stated again. "Mine and Sam's..." She said, "...and you know normally he makes me breakfast and buys me candy and roses and stuff."

Santana nodded, "okay?"

Quinn sighed, "and, he forgot today...you know?"

Santana shrugged, "so, you didn't get your breakfast or your candy?"

"It's not about the candy!" Quinn said obviously angry.

Santana shot a glance at her, "then, what is it? Help me out here Q?"

Quinn shook her head, "nothing...nevermind, it's nothing."

Santana shrugged yet agian, "well, what'd you get him?" She asked.

Quinn was staring at the road ahead as she shrugged, "I...it's lame."

Santana looked at her, "and?"

Quinn shrugged, "I went to his radio station last week and got the copy of his first ever show...for the memories you know." She shook her head,"and I'm making his favorite dinner like I do every time."

The Latina nodded, "is that all?" She questioned turning into the lot of the apartment building.

Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt, "well, he asked for copies of the movies I've been in...so I got the director's to get me one, they haven't been released yet so they're the uncut versions...and I got plane tickets to Lima because he hasn't seen his family in a few years...I figured we could fly out and visit."

Santana smiled, "and you think he forgot?"

Quinn shrugged, "I just love him, San."

* * *

><p>After Santana dropped Quinn off, Quinn went up to her and Sam's apartment unlocked the door and walked inside to start her cooking.<p>

She stopped at the stereo in the kitchen part of the apartment and turned it to the station Sam was on. It was currently playing the song _I Love You_, by Martina McBride. Quinn sang along as she began to start cooking her meal. When the song ended she heard the familiar voice of Sam, her Sam.

"Hey, that was _I Love You_, by Martina McBride...stay hooked cause we got a lot more love coming to ya!" And with that the station cut to an advertisement.

Quinn was making lasagna with four cheeses just the way Sam liked it, the meal also consisted of a side salad and a bowl of fruit, for some reason this made the perfect meal for Sam and he asked if she would make it every anniversary, she of course agreed. The meal ended with a five layered chocolate, chocolate cake and a glass of strawberry wine.

When the station went back to Sam's show Quinn was putting the finished salad in the fridge as she continued to make the lasagna.

"And now..." Sam said, "...as you've already heard, today is a special day for me and my girlfriend." Upon hearing that Quinn put the cooking utensils down and looked at the stereo.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he said the next few words, "and it's seven thirty, so I know she's listening...Quinn, baby...I'm sorry about breakfast, but a few good friends stopped by so I had to rush out to meet them."

Quinn noticed Sam stopped talking and now a different male voice replaced it, "hey, Quinn...long time no see eh, baby mama?" She chuckled at those words (it's been six years and he still called her that). She heard Puck chuckle a little before continuing on, "I'll have to stop by later and catch up...Lima misses you, Q."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at those words.

Another voice came through the speakers, "hi, Quinn...it's uh-it's Finn." _Duh! like she didn't know that. _Finn sighed, "sorry, we stole Sam from ya...we didn't know that today was your anniversary, though we probably should have, seeing as we knew when you started dating in school."

Quinn yet again smiled.

Then it was her boyfriend's voice again, "I promise I'll cook breakfast tomorrow," he laughed.

There was a pause before a guitar started; it was far to loud, and lively to be pre-recorded like an album song. This confused Quinn as she heard another guitar join in followed by a pattern on a set of drums. She just stared at the radio listening to the familiar tune that was now joined by a voice that could only belong to Sam.

_ooh  
>They come and go but they don't know<em>  
><em>That you are my beautiful<em>

_I try to come closer with you_  
><em>But they all say we won't make it through<em>

_But I'll be there forever_  
><em>You will see that it's better<em>  
><em>All our hopes and our dreams will come true<em>  
><em>I will not disappoint you<em>  
><em>I will be right there for you 'til the end<em>  
><em>The end of time<em>  
><em>Please be mine<br>whoa ooh_

_I'm in and out of love with you_  
><em>Trying to find if it's really true<em>  
><em>na na na na<em>  
><em>How can I prove my love<em>  
><em>If they all think I'm not good enough<em>

_But I'll be there forever_  
><em>You will see that it's better<em>  
><em>All our hopes and our dreams will come true<em>  
><em>I will not disappoint you<em>  
><em>I will be right there for you 'til the end<em>  
><em>The end of time<em>  
><em>Please be mine<br>whoa ooh yeah whoa  
>ooh yeah<em>

_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
><em>Can't stop my heart from calling you<em>  
><em>It's calling you<em>  
><em>I can't stop the rain from falling<em>  
><em>Can't stop my heart from calling you<em>  
><em>It's calling you<em>  
><em>I can't stop the rain from falling<em>  
><em>Can't stop my heart from calling you yeah<em>  
><em>It's calling you<em>

_But I'll be there forever_  
><em>You will see that it's better<em>  
><em>All our hopes and our dreams will come true<em>  
><em>I will not disappoint you<em>  
><em>I will be right there for you 'til the end<em>  
><em>The end of time<em>  
><em>Please be mine<em>

After the song ended Quinn was in tears, she was already Sam's, she always would be.

There was a heartbeat of silence before his voice was heard again, "baby, open the CD compartment." His voice was filled with confidence.

Quinn was confused but she walked over to the stereo anyway. However, she paused with her hand hovering above the button to open the top of the stereo, but she pushed it anyway.

The cover of the stereo opened slowly to reveal a dimond engagement ring that was laying on top of a small pile of crimson red rose petals. Quinn's hands instantly covered her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips, and as if on cue Sam asked, "Lucille Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

Quinn's crying haulted, his voice was too close, to lively...she glanced at the stereo speakers before turning around only to find Sam standing in front of her with the door heading to the hallway wide open.

She lept into his arms crying harder than she ever had before, and Sam knew that was a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, I hope you liked it and I just thought that Lucille Fabray sounded a little better than just Lucy Fabray...anyway, that's it...and the song is Please Be Mine, by Jonas Brothers.<strong>

**...Thanks again for reading, please review and tell me what you think!...**


End file.
